The Forbidden Feelings of Love
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: These feelings are forbidden,they shouldn't exist!Yet,I can't help but love them...damn you Dark...Krad.You're going to be the end of me, you bastards! :Warnings:Risa-bashing, Incest, SLIGHT!Pedophile.:Pairings:Dark-x-OC-x-Krad.SLIGHT!Satoshi/Daisuke-x-OC
1. Profile

**Name**: Crystal Niwa.

**Age**: Seventeen.

**Birth Date**: March 13 1992

**Status**: Goes to Karakura High School Student, Second Year.

**Appearance**: She has short hair that goes to her chin, but her bangs are tinted with a bit of crimson and has crimson eyes like her little brother, but sometimes they can turn purple when she's really angry for no reason. She's a little more developed than most girls her age, which guys seem to really like along with her nice ass (as guys would put it.)

She also has really nice thighs and legs; which guys _really_ notice when she wears her School Uniform, but she only wears the (mini) skirt (she dyed it black) of the Uniform. She wears a black tank-top instead of the shirt, she thinks it lame.

But when she's not at School, she's usually seen wearing black Jeans and a baggy white tank-top.

She wears sneakers, which by the way is black and white.

**Personality**: Crystal is over protective of her younger Brother, Daisuke Niwa, and "handle" anyone who harms her little brother in anyway. She never lies, but when she does, no one can really tell. Because she so brutally honest.

She despises lairs, the Police, whores/sluts/easy woman's, etc. but she loathes Risa Harada, because she hurts her adorable, lovable little brother.

She'll stand up for her friends and family. Even if it ends up in a fight, but she'll be the victor. She hardly ever blushes, instead she just shrugs off anything to do with her looks and guys obsessed with her beauty and not her personality (or if they tick her off enough, she'll beat the living shit out of them.)

**Hobbies**: Either teasing Daisuke or Satoshi for the hell of it, usually when she's bored. She listens to Music when she's either alone or reading, her Music being Hard-rock, Goth, Heavy Metal. Something her mom, Emiko Niwa, thinks is disturbing Music and she should listen to bands like Backstreet Boys or Jesse McCartney--pfft. Like that'd happen.

She also likes to draw when she's bored, but that rarely happens. But when she does draw something, it's something beautiful, yet sorrowful and dark.

Also, when she feelings emotional, she'll write poetry.

**Extra Information**: Crystal is a thief herself, only she sometimes helps out Dark when his in trouble with Krad. Her wears a mask that covers half of her face and she hides her red tints with temporary dye and she wears black contacts to hide her crimson orbs.

Also, her outfit when she steals something with Dark usually matches his outfit.

She also has a angelic singing voice.


	2. Chapter One

"Hey, I'm home!" Daisuke calls out, closing the door behind him.

When he didn't get a reply, he mentally groaned. Either no one was home, or his mom set up another of those traps.

But when he placed his shoes next to a pair of black and white VANs sneakers, his beautiful kind, warm crimson eyes widen and his heart races.

_"Is... is she really... back home?"_ He thought, standing up before grinning before without thinking going through all the traps quickly--something kids his age wouldn't be able to do, heck _most_ adults probably couldn't do!

Sighing, he walks up to the living room door before stopping and eyes the door carefully.

As he was thinking he backed up from the door, but one of his feet sunk into the floor, startling the poor boy and making him jump away before a yellow object was flung at him from behind and hitting the door the boy was observing.

Daisuke twitched when he saw the object as it slid down to the floor. It was a Banana peel. "... does mom have a obsession with banana peels or something?" He questioned, sighing and walked towards the door and opening it.

Only to be squished into a hug by two people.

"Daisuuuuke~!" Daisuke loses his breath as both his mother and sister hug him to death. "Good job, you're getting better each day!! I'm so proud of you!"

Watching the scene with a sweat-drop and blank stare is the husband of Emiko Niwa and her father.

|]x[| **Crystal Niwa PoV** |]x[|

After hugging my brother, I let him go. "Happy birthday, Daisuke! Do you have any idea how special this day is?" I questioned him, but I never gave him a chance to answer my question, because I was already up the stairs and in my room.

I was exhausted.

As soon as I was close to my bed, I fall top of it, panting heavily and I was beginning to sweat. All that traveling I did to get back home sucked up all my energy. For more reason than one.

Drained crimson eyes stare at the ceiling before slowly closing, I was asleep in a just a few seconds.

**|...dream...|**

_"Where... where am I...?" I thought, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes.__**.**__ What's this nagging feeling...?_

I felt like I was floating in water, but I don't feel the urge to breath... wait... my mouth isn't even closed. I felt my eyebrows not together at the thought.

I felt so tired... I feel like I could just stay here forever... without a care in the world.

But...

"...!" Slowly opening my eyes, I turn my head backwards, just stare at the crying little boy leaning over something and reached his little hand out for someone. "...!"

"Dai... suke...?" I mouthed, my half-closed lids continue to stare at the crying little red-haired boy and trying to reach out for someone.

"...sister! Sister! Sister!" I stare with confusion, before I felt like I was smacked with realisation of what's happening.

But, before I could try to swim myself back to the surface, I began feeling light-headed and I saw something purple swimming towards me... and everything went black.

**|...end of dream...|**

Groaning, I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling emotionlessly.

_"... why did I dream of that...?"_ I thought, before glancing at my bedroom door. "Is there something you want, mom?"

Busting through the door, is my mother grinning and holding up a outfit. "You're going to watch Daisuke to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble!"

Scoffing, I glance at the door to see a purple-haired male around my age standing there with a flustered expression. "This is the all mighty Dark Mousy?" I questioned, placing a hand on my chin and scanned him over.

Giggling, mother hands me the outfit to me and begins pushing Daisuke out and closing the door. "Hurry up now! The two of you need to get to the Museum in ten minutes!"

Twitching, I look at the outfit and I smirk. "You know me to well, mom."

Putting on the outfit in a few seconds, I grab the temporary hair dye and place it where it's red.

After that was all done, I walk into the living room where everyone was.

"Alright, let's go." I said, walking up Daisuke. "If were going to get to the Museum on time, we need to leave right now."


End file.
